


L'Interdiction

by PtiteMac



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtiteMac/pseuds/PtiteMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur se rend compte de quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas mais alors pas du tout !</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Interdiction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

Le Roi Arthur était à la recherche du Seigneur Bohort depuis dix bonnes minutes, le cherchant partout même dans les jardins du château. Il s’arrêta soudainement à la vue de sa femme en grande conversation avec Lancelot.   
Il s’approcha doucement, les observant de plus près et ce qu’il découvrit ne l’enchanta pas. 

Guenièvre souriait, riait même aux blagues de Lancelot pour une raison qui lui était inconnue et le saligot s’autorisait même un contact furtif qui fut loin de déplaire à la reine, comme si elle y était habituée.

Fronçant les sourcils, Arthur sortit de sa cachette et s’élança à leur rencontre d’un pas assuré.

\- Lâchez-la !

-Ah Sire ! Je pensais que vous étiez avec Bohort !

-Ouais ça vous aurez bien arrangé ça !

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Bah voyons ! Ça vous arrive souvent ces petites escapades avec ma femme !?

-Non mais ça va hein ! Le Seigneur Lancelot et moi conversions tranquillement avant que vous ne débouliez comme un barbare.

-C’est ça prenez-moi pour une bille en plus ! Bon dégagez !

-Pardon !?

-J’ai deux mots à dire à mon traître de bras droit alors allez voir ailleurs si j’m’y trouve !!

Guenièvre ouvrit la bouche, outrée, pour finalement la refermer et tourner les talons.  
Arthur s’assura qu’elle fut bien partie avant de se concentrer sur Lancelot.

-Bien, maintenant vous allez m’expliquer un peu ce qui se trame !

-Mais Sire il ne se passe rien je vous le jure. Je partais voir Merlin quand j’ai croisé Dame Guenièvre, elle semblait si triste qu’il était de mon devoir de venir lui parler et la divertir.

-Ouais et vous pensez pas que c’est un peu mon boulot ça !?

Lancelot regarda le sol.

-Si mais en attendant vous le faites pas des masses !

-Répétez j’ai pas bien entendu là ! Et de toute façon la question n’est pas là, j’vois pas bien en quoi ça serait votre rôle à vous !

Il détourna les yeux de ceux scrutateurs d’Arthur.

-Ah ça y’est j’comprends ! 

Lancelot prit peur.

-Comprit quoi Sire ?

-Vous vous sentez seul alors vous faites du gringue à la première qui passe !

-Quoi !? Non mais…..

-C’est pas grave Lancelot, quoique vous auriez pu mieux choisir quand même.

-Ecoutez Sire avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je crois que vous négligez notre Reine bien aimée.

-Et alors ça vous regarde ?! Non ! Alors occupez vous de votre tronche un peu ça changera !!

-Mais Sire….

-Oh et puis vous m’emmerdez ! A partir de maintenant je vous interdis de voir la Reine c’est clair !?

-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose.

-Non mais je vous demande pas votre avis mon ami, je vous vois carrer un pied à cinq mètres de la Reine et c’est avec mon pied au cul que vous allez descendre voir les cachots !!!!

Arthur parti furax, laissant un Lancelot penaud au beau milieu de cette allée fleurie qu’ils affectionnaient tous tant pour diverses raisons.

*

La journée du Roi s’était relativement bien passée si on mettait de coté l’incident avec Lancelot et sa femme, et il avait beau y mettre du sien l’incident n’arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.  
Ce soir là quand il vint rejoindre Guenièvre dans le lit conjugal, il remarqua de suite que sa tendre et chieuse épouse faisait ce qu’on appelle communément la gueule.  
Il la regarda et fini par soupirer.

-Bon je sens que ça va pas le faire ! Pourquoi vous faites la tronche !?

-Je ne fais pas « la tronche ».

-Ouais bah je sais pas ce qu’il vous faut ! Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Non ça va bien ! Maintenant vous répondez à la question et vous arrêtez de me prendre pour un con !

-Bien. Pourquoi vous avez interdit au Seigneur Lancelot de me voir ?!

-Parce que…. Déjà je ne lui ai rien interdit du tout et ensuite parce qu’il… est malade !

-C’est ça et après c’est moi qui vous prends pour une bille !! Je l’ai croisé tout à l’heure….

-Ah je vois qu’il suit mes ordres celui là ! Non mais attendez que je le coince il va en tâter de mon Excalibur !!!

-Voilà ! Donc vous lui avez bien interdit de me parler !

-Oui ! Non ! Enfin arrêtez de me casser les noix à la fin !!! Et puis je peux savoir ce que ça peut vous faire en plus ?!

-Ça me fait que je viens de perdre mon ami, mon confident tout ça pour… pour quoi d’ailleurs !?

Cela énerva Arthur plus que de raison, rien que le fait de penser à ses motivations le mettait hors de lui.

-Je refuse que cet abruti pose une main sur vous !

-Il n’a rien fait de tel, il m’a juste remit une mèche de cheveux…..

-Gniagniagnia il a juste remit une mèche de cheveux…. Vous vous foutez de moi !?

Le ton de Guenièvre monta d’un cran.

-Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire vous les aimez pas mes cheveux d’abord ! Vous les touchez pas tout comme moi vous me touchez pas !!!

-Ah non mais ça n’a rien à voir ça ! 

-Donc vous me touchez pas et personne peut me toucher ?

-Oui c’est ça ! Vous faites ce que je vous dis, Lancelot fait ce que je dis et puis c’est marre !

-Oh vous énervez pas hein ! Tout ça c’est parce que Lancelot est amoureux de moi.

Il la dévisagea.

-Ah parce que vous le savez en plus !

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Bah oui j’suis pas plus bête qu’une autre hein !

-Non mais sérieusement vous le savez depuis combien de temps ?

-Bah j’en sais rien moi, depuis, depuis…..

Elle ne voulait pas avouer que des baisers avaient été échangés, ni que des plans avaient été montés.

-Ouais en fait vous m’avez bien prit pour un gros con ! Vous êtes amoureuse de lui en plus ! Vous voulez pas devenir sa nouvelle femme aussi !!!

-Ah ben….

-Fermez votre mouille !

-Mais….

-Non sérieusement fermez la sinon je vais vous dérouillez sévère !

Dame Guenièvre tourna le dos à son mari et se fit la promesse de, non seulement continuer à voir Lancelot d’une façon ou d’une autre, mais également de fermer la mouille à son crétin de mari qui croyait s’y connaitre en amour alors que tout ce qu’il comprenait c’était ses traités et ses maîtresses !!!!

&&&&&


End file.
